1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for irrigating and cleaning the ear canal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which includes a flow line which connects to a water source, such as a faucet, on a first end, and terminates in a nozzle on the second end, the nozzle contained within a cup engaged over the outer ear, allowing water to flow from the faucet through the flow line and exit the nozzle, the water directed into the ear canal under pressure, and returned to a basin through a return flow line.
2. General Background
In the process for cleaning the ear canal of a person, many different methods for home treatment have been tried, both various kinds of drops as well as methods of irrigation or flushing. Ultimately many need medical help, and most often by an ear specialist. In the most common method of simply forcing water from a syringe or bulb into the ear canal provides a limited amount of water, and when the water fills the canal, the water simply drains out of the ear onto the person or the surrounding area. Therefore, there is a need for a system which allows a person to inject a controlled flow of water into ones ear, at a desired temperature, and when the water flows from the ear, it is collect at the ear and returned to a basin or the like through a collection line.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATEU.S. Pat. No. 4,206,756Jet Ear Irrigation SystemJun. 10, 1980U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,867Cleaning Fluid InjectionAug. 11, 1981DeviceU.S. Pat. No. 5,241,714Shower Person HygieneSep. 7, 1993SystemU.S. Pat. No. 5,685,851Irrigation SyringeNov. 11, 1997U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,675Irrigator DeviceNov. 10, 1998U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,094Disposable Tip for BodyOct. 1, 2002Cavity Irrigation SystemU.S. Pat. No. 6,485,451Body Cavity Irrigation SystemNov. 26, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,196Vestibular Irrigation TestApr. 5, 2005SystemU.S. Pat. No. 7,273,467Device For Washing TheSep. 25, 2007External Auditory MeatusU.S. Pat. No. 7,361,170Device, System, Kit orApr. 22, 2008Method For CollectingEffluent From An Individual20060253087Medication Delivery DeviceNov. 9, 2006